


Elegy

by ughjongin



Series: Elegy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: The more Kyungsoo looked at the painting, the more it began to come to life.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"You've been rather distant these past few days. Did something happen?" Baekhyun asked as he and Kyungsoo walked side by side on the empty pier. The waves underneath rolled gently with the wind, splashing softly against the golden sand down below. "Kyungsoo?" He called again when his friend failed to answer. He tapped on Kyungsoo's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, are you okay?"

The wind blew through their hair and clothes. The smell of the salty ocean and crisp air did nothing to hinder Kyungsoo from his thoughts. He couldn't hear anything but his own voice playing in his head. He couldn't hear his friend trying to catch his attention, or the sound of the waves down below, or the wind whispering soft nothings in his ears. He couldn't hear the cry of the seagulls above their heads scrounging for some scraps of food. Kyungsoo couldn't hear a thing. 

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo blinked slowly, the sounds he couldn't hear before were slowly coming back to life until it was everything he could hear. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Baekhyun stared at the male next to him. He thought about hitting Kyungsoo on his head for not paying attention, but the solemn look in the younger's eyes stopped him from doing so. Baekhyun sighed, "I was asking if you were okay because you've been really distant these past few days."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Baek," Kyungsoo replied back, a smile on his lips. 

"If you don't want to smile, Kyungsoo, you don't have to."

"Just let me smile, hyung. Maybe all of this sadness inside me will go away if I keep smiling."

Baekhyun watched as his friend walked away, blue bookbag bouncing with every step he took. "Where are you going?" He called out, reaching his hand out to grab the hoodie of Kyungsoo's sweater. 

"Nowhere, hyung. There's nowhere for me to go."

The elder willed his body to move so that he could catch up with his sad friend. "Let's go to the museum, then. Maybe it will take your mind off of whatever you're thinking about."

Kyungsoo sighed heavily. His body ached and his bones felt too heavy all of a sudden. "Isn't it already too late?" He asked, his voice laced with exhaustion. "It's pretty late, Baek. It's probably closed."

"It's not, Soo. It's like two in the afternoon. Stop being like this and let's go to the museum."

"Of Science?" Kyungsoo dragged himself unwillingly behind his overly enthusiastic friend. 

Baekhyun turned around with a grin. "Of Art!" Before turning around and tugging a reluctant Kyungsoo behind him. 

"Great."  


+  


"Isn't this where all those rich people come to look at stupid paintings that have no meaning?" Kyungsoo asked as soon as they were inside the museum. 

He received a sneer from a woman dressed in a business suit. "If you don't know how to appreciate fine art, then this isn't a place for you, young man," she scoffed and then turned on her heels and stalked away. The annoying click-clack of her heels followed her wherever she went. 

"You're such an idiot, Kyungsoo. You're going to get us kicked out!" Baekhyun scolded his friend, slapping his arm. "Why do you have to ask stupid questions all the damn time?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked off in the opposite direction they were heading. He ignored Baekhyun's angry yell and continued making his way through the maze of paintings. 

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you, asshole!"   


+  


Kyungsoo suddenly realized that he managed to get lost. No matter which way he went there was always a dead end. He told himself not to panic because it would just stress him out, but what else could he do since he couldn't find a way out?

All of the paintings he had passed by seemed to be the same every time he looked up at them. But then there was a painting of a young man drenched in water with his head thrown back, droplets of moisture clinging to his bronze skin, hair and clothes. Kyungsoo stepped closer to get a good look at the details. The picture seemed almost too realistic to be a painting. It was too real. It was almost like the more he stared at the painting, the more it started coming to life. 

"What are you doing?"

His breath hitched in his throat, and he took a step back, bringing his hand up to place over his rapidly beating heart. He took a look around in search of the husky voice he just heard but found no one around. "Who said that?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice trembling. 

"Up here," the voice said again.   
  
  
Kyungsoo's brown eyes trailed up the corners of the painting, taking in the color black and deep shades of purples, blues, and pinks. The wet leather shoes, leather pants sprinkled with shiny droplets of water. His breath was stuck in his throat when he saw the moving chest of the person in the painting. Breathing. The man in the painting was breathing.

"Your eyes hold deep sadness. What is it that is causing you so much pain?" The man in the painting asked. 

The voice sounded so familiar to Kyungsoo. His eyes continued to trail up until he was met with familiar warm eyes. The name _Jongin_ was the first thing that came to mind. 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo sobbed into his hand, reaching his hand out to lightly graze his shaking fingers on the soft canvas. "Jongin," he whispered brokenly. 

"My dear Kyungsoo, I've been waiting for you, my love," Jongin spoke softly, tenderly. "I've missed you dearly, my only star suddenly disappeared too soon."

Kyungsoo sobbed into his hands, tremors racking his body. "I'm so sorry, Jongin," he apologized sincerely, "they took you away from me, but I'm here now."

The painting came to life when Jongin extended his hand out of the canvas, small particles of water dripping down to the red carpet. "Come with me, Kyungsoo. We can finally be together forever."

Kyungsoo placed his hand on Jongin's and allowed the dancer to pull him inside the painting. Kyungsoo smiled upon being in the arms of the dancer he fell in love with so many years ago. "I've missed you so much, Jongin," Kyungsoo whispered softly, his lips grazing the other's lips. 

Jongin leaned up, placing his hands on either side of Kyungsoo's waist to kiss his everything. "I've missed you, too, my love."

 

Baekhyun searched the entire building for his friend and even called his cell phone a few times, but the younger never answered. He tried again as he lost himself in a maze of paintings. He heard Kyungsoo's phone ringing in the distance and ran towards the sound. "Kyungsoo!" He yelled, rounding the corner only to be met with his friend's bookbag in front of a familiar painting. "Kyungsoo…"

The painting showed two males embracing each other under the rain, their lips touching.

.

.

.

  
Baekhyun sat in his studio, paintbrush in his hand. He stared at the two males in the canvas propped up before him. They looked like his friends Jongin and Kyungsoo that passed away so suddenly in a car crash. Baekhyun promised them he would open his own museum and put up all of his paintings up for the world to see.  

He promised.   


 


	2. So Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart belongs to you."

The kitchen was nice and clean. Everything was set up nicely and put away. It smelled like fresh laundry and autumn leaves. The marble counters shined under the artificial fluorescent lights.   
  
A soft sigh. 

Hands pushed against two windows, pushing them open to let in the salty ocean breeze. 

Inhale. 

The waves came in slowly to lap and kiss the shore before shying away. 

Exhale. 

A knife rested beside a wooden cutting board. 

An assortment of fruits. 

Slice. 

The knife cut through the red apple. 

Slice. 

The knife cut through the tangerine. 

Snap. 

Tan fingers gently pried off a few red grapes. 

Scrape. 

Off to the ceramic plate, they went. 

An assortment of fruits. 

The shelves were white, the handles a gleaming silver. 

On another plate, some slices of celery and a little cup filled with peanut butter. 

Soft creamy peanut butter. 

A smile. 

Birds cried out in the distance. The wind sang a song. The trees swayed to an imaginary beat. 

Another sigh. 

Everything was put away where it belonged. 

The window closed silently, and the young man standing behind it shut the blinds. 

It was time to go.

The big hand on the black clock hit 12:00 PM. 

It was time to go. 

Swish. 

The water in the bottle splashed against the plastic. Little drops clung to the sides. 

Click. 

The front door shut behind the young man. 

Crunch. 

He stepped on a fallen leaf. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

An old tire swing hung by the tree swinging softly against the chilly wind. It creaked as if someone was sitting on it. 

Red. 

So sudden and quick. 

The young man turned his head towards the tree and caught sight of a young male with a red scarf. 

He seemed familiar. 

Rosy cheeks. 

"Hello."

Pink lips. 

"Do you want some fruits?"

The young male nodded. 

Creak. 

The tire swing creaked again when the boy with the red scarf got off. "Apples?"

His voice was soft. 

"Tangerines and a few grapes, too," the young man responded with, leading Red towards a few forgotten chairs. "Are you thirsty?"

Crinkle. 

The plastic created a soft sound when placed on Red's hands. "What about you?"

"We can share if you would like."

A shy smile. 

"I would like that."  


+  


A fleeting red. 

This time by the ocean shore. 

"Hey!"

Red turned around orange bucket in hand. 

"Are you building a sand castle?"

Red nodded, his scarf swaying slowly with the wind. 

"Do you want some help?"

"I would like that."  


 +  


The moon was out tonight. 

No clouds. 

It smelled like basil and tomatoes. 

Clink. 

Metal forks and spoons helped twirl the hot pasta. Swirling around in circles until coming in contact with a mouth. 

Swallow. 

"It's delicious, Red."

"Kyungsoo," Red corrected. 

"What?"

"My name is Kyungsoo, not Red."

"Oh, well, my name is Jongin."

I know, Kyungsoo wanted to say.   


+   


The days seemed to be getting shorter and shorter and Jongin wasn't sure if he was okay with that. 

Kyungsoo wasn't at the tire swing today. 

Or the next day. 

Or the following week. 

Or the next month. 

Jongin always waited, but Kyungsoo never showed up.   


+  


Someone was knocking on the door. 

Jongin rushed to open it. 

The door swung open. 

"Hi, Jongin."

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

Kyungsoo was so cold against Jongin's warm body. 

"Where did you go?"

"I —"

"I missed you so much!"  


+  


Letters. 

Tons of letters. 

Some were yellowing from the corners. 

Others were sprinkled with droplets of water. 

"Hey, look at what I found. A bunch of letters! Do you want to read them with me?"

"Okay."

Jongin missed Kyungsoo's sad smile.   


+  


Kyungsoo disappeared again. 

He knocked again three weeks later. 

"Hi, Jongin."

"Kyungsoo, why do you keep disappearing?"

A sad smile. 

"It's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters."  


+  


"Why are you always wearing the same red scarf and clothes every time we meet? I'm sure you have other clothes —"

A gentle kiss. 

A few more kisses. 

They kissed until the sun rose.   


+  


Static. 

Jongin moved the antennas to his old television. 

Kyungsoo sat behind him. 

It smelled like hot cocoa. 

"Police say they have discovered —"

Kyungsoo changed the channel. "Let's watch something else."  


+   


DO NOT CROSS

Yellow tape with black bold letters. 

"Excuse me, did something happen here?"

The police officer offered the young man a sad smile, "I'm sorry son, but we found —"

"Jongin!"

Jongin turned around to face Kyungsoo before turning to face the officer again. "Sorry, I have to go now!"  


+

  
The kitchen was nice and clean. Everything was set up nicely and put away. It smelled like fresh laundry and autumn leaves. The marble counters shined under the artificial fluorescent lights. 

A soft sigh. 

Hands pushed against two windows, pushing them open to let in the salty ocean breeze. 

Inhale. 

The waves came in slowly to lap and kiss the shore before shying away. 

Exhale. 

A knife rested beside a wooden cutting board. 

An assortment of fruits. 

Slice. 

The knife cut through the red apple. 

Slice. 

The knife cut through the tangerine. 

Snap. 

Tan fingers gently pried off a few red grapes. 

Scrape. 

Off to the ceramic plate, they went. 

An assortment of fruits. 

The shelves were white, the handles a gleaming silver. 

On another plate, some slices of celery and a little cup filled with peanut butter. 

Soft creamy peanut butter. 

A smile. 

Birds cried out in the distance. The wind sang a song. The trees swayed to an imaginary beat. 

Another sigh. 

Everything was put away where it belonged. 

The window closed silently, and the young man standing behind it shut the blinds. 

It was time to go. 

The big hand on the black clock hit 12:00 PM. 

Swish. 

The water in the bottle splashed against the plastic. Little drops clung to the sides. 

Click. 

The front door shut behind the young man. 

Crunch. 

He stepped on a fallen leaf. 

"I miss you," he whispered. 

An old tire swing hung by the tree swinging softly against the chilly wind. A tombstone rested beside it. 

Red. 

A red scarf was tied around the rope.    
  


 

 

 

A fruit basket. 

Diced watermelons. 

Chunks of pineapples.

A handful of açai berries.

Slices of ripe strawberries.

Jongin was getting ready to put them away in small jars with red ribbons.

The wind was calm outside today.

What used to be a beautiful vast ocean was now a river with crystal-like water.

Pink.

Blue.

Purple.

Orange.

The sun was setting.

His hands were stained purple.

Sweet.

It tasted sweet.  


+  


The sun was still setting.

Crickets chirped behind the stones.

Jongin inhaled the mountain air, extending his arms outward to touch the fading sky.

Arms wrapped themselves around Jongin’s waist.

“Are you getting in?”

Jongin stared ahead at the unmoving water.

“Not yet,” he murmured.

The arms disappeared.

The sun was replaced by the moon.

Jongin blinked.

Cold.

Ripples of water, moving against every movement Jongin made. He was waist deep now. Dark water surrounded him, swallowing him into a sea of darkness.

A quiet exhale.

The stars said hello, blinking to show they were there to comfort.

“I know you are one of those stars, Kyungsoo. You look beautiful as always.”

Jongin lied on his back, kicking his feet and moving his arms to stay afloat.

He blinked and with it, a tear fell from his left eye.

“I miss you,” he whispered.  


+  


The water felt nice against his cold skin. His body was covered in goosebumps.

He let out a shuddering breath.  


+  


It smelled like vanilla and lavender.

Soft and warm.

A bottle of sleeping pills sat beside Jongin on the table, still and tempting.

Three pills were recommended.

Jongin wanted to sleep forever.

He swallowed them all.

As his eyes started to close and his body became numb, Jongin could feel the touch of Kyungsoo’s hand combing through his hair as he whispered softly, “My heart belongs to you.”

 


End file.
